Bloody Magic
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Aika Mori had been betrothed to Shu since she was 8-years-old. She feels nothing for him, and tries to not feel anything to help avoid her frustrations. It makes everything less painful. She will be living with him and his family until they marry, the day after he graduates from school. Though, he takes his time and lets his brothers have her blood, not caring what happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay** , **I had to delete my last DL story cause I just wasn't feeling it. I've actually started liking the Mukamis better because they're more of a family than the Sakamakis.**

 **Plus, if you really look at it, they do treat Yui better than the Sakamakis do.**

 **Anyway, I have a better story laid out for this fanfic, but the Mukamis won't come in for a while. It's going to be a SakamakixOC, but there will be interactions with the Mukami.**

 **ALSO, YUI IS GONE! THAT IS IMPORTANT INFO FOR THIS FANFIC!**

 **Okay, here is OC's bio:**

 **(Main OC) Name:** Mori, Aika (Forest, Love song; Love Song of the Forest)

 **Age:** 18

 **Species** **:** Sorceress **.**

 **And in my universe, Sorcerers and Sorceresses age very very slowly. Their magic keeps their bodies healthier and more youthful so every 10 human years, it would be 1 vampire/sorcerer year of aging in appearance.**

 **So if Aika is 18, and this year is 2016, she was born in 1836! So she, the Sakamakis (mostly Shu and Reiji), and the Mukamis would be around the same age of this year.**

 **Also, you're going to find out a lot more about her as the story goes on; but I'll leave you with the introduction for now.**

 **Any character that is only seen once or is just a background character will not be given a design or description.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**

* * *

The bright sun sent shimmering rays over the placid ocean, bestowing a golden path from the shore to the horizon. Aika blinked toward the noon-sun that announced to her a day she was dreading, yet was glad to see. She let the moment sink in, soothe her from her core right out to where the nascent rays touched her skin. She stood on the large balcony outside of her room, the iron railing shimmered in the creeping sunlight, always polished with prestige. The posts underneath were all flushed posts. Aika overlooked the blue ocean beneath her family's mansion.

She wore a polished royal blue satin dress, which was finely cut just above her knee-cap. Its delicate floral beaded scoop neckline with a form-fitted sheath outline gave off the view of her enticing hourglass curves. Her jewelry consisted of a vintage medium rhinestones necklace, done with large medium emeralds and sparkling light blue smaller stones. She wore black, three-inch high heels.

Her blue-indigo hair was pulled up into an intricately Winding Lace-Braid Ponytail that reached her midsection, with her bangs cut short above her eye brows. Her silver eyes flickered with tension and anxiety; this would explain her fiddling hands.

Behind her, her lady-in-waiting knocked on the opened balcony door to alert her mistress. "Milady, the limo will be arriving soon. Your father said you need to be downstairs within five minutes."

Aika turned to the maid, looked down at the ground with doubt, and gazed at the handmaiden. "Okay." She replied rather despondently.

The chambermaid bowed and left the quarters. The teen took one last glance at the sunlight before walking inside. Her walking motion was catlike; she walked in a straight line with one foot always in front of the other. She sauntered toward her bed. It was a Villa Valencia Canopy Bed, with red velvet bed curtains. But now her bed sheets and pillows were gone, along with her grandmother's Louis XV Vanity that she received when the woman had passed on, her clothes, and all of her other belongings had been taken to her new home. . .

To her fiancé's home.

Aika was engaged to a man she had only met once. But she didn't know she was _engaged_ to him until last week, when her father abruptly announced her transition to his mansion. Filled with apprehension, she walked into the ornate hallways and just stared at her feet the entire time. Her black heels being muffled by the Dean Regal Red Carpet Rug hallway. When she arrived at the banister, she paused.

The banister arced like flowing water with the exact same smoothness it must have done on the architects sketch. Perfection in dark wood. A piece like that would have cost more than the maid's annual salary and then some. From above, it appeared to float over the twin wide spiral staircases to the second and then first floor with spectral ease. On closer inspection, they were supported with the most ornate wrought iron balustrades that appeared to grow from the floor and blossom upward. Aika had never taken the time to appreciate its beauty, until now.

The entrance hall had a glossy herringbone wood floors and a curving Norma Desmond worthy staircase with dozens of heavily carved and super-fat spindles all lit by an impressively glittery chandelier. The massive main floor contained a reception hall, formal living and dining rooms, a paneled family room with a bar lounge, a music room, a wood paneled library, a paneled office, and the main family kitchen, butler's pantry and staff room.

And the second floor included at least five of the 10 bedrooms and included three family bedrooms with private coopers, a junior master suite with a private lanai and mini-gym, and the ridiculously regal master suite which encompasses a sitting room, bedroom, dual bathrooms, dual dressing rooms, and a powder room.

And the third floor included a workshop, her father's man cave, a music room, a wood paneled library, and a home theater.

The girl traveled down the staircases, right down to the bottom floor. Before her lay the intricately carved, oak double doors. The butler came out as soon as he saw the young miss.

"Miss Mori has arrived." The butler announced to whoever was on the other side. He then stepped aside to let her though.

Aika felt her stomach twist. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer. But none of that anxiety was shown on her outward complexion. She had been taught to keep all unpleasant emotions inside, and to never show weakness.

' _A lady must always maintain her poise._ ' Her tutor's strict words resounded in her mind. ' _Even when faced with doubt and distress._ '

With a pounding heart, Aika straightened her posture, folded her hands in front of her, and walked gracefully towards the door.

* * *

The sunlight was hidden away by the large mansion as Aika walked down the stairs. A limousine pulled into the driveway in front of the three story mansion. The 2.2-acre property, embraced by a massive 1,000-foot long by 36 feet high hand-chiseled Jerusalem stone wall, was softened with lush foliage and specimen plantings, a swan pond and an infinity pool reaching toward the endless vistas. Stepping stones and monumental gates lead into the gardens delightful tranquility.

Aika's father stood in front of the vehicle, watching his daughter and expecting her to go along with her obedient facade. But Aika could only guess that he was her father; she had rarely ever seen him before. The only time it was said that he was officially around was at her mother's funeral.

Even now she doesn't remember what he looked like. Or even what his first name was. She proceeded to walk down the stairs. The chauffeur had his face hidden in the shroud of his hat; he bent over and opened the door for her in the very back of the limo.

Aika's father(?) stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When you arrive at your new home, give this to the head of the household." He handed her a folded letter. "They have been notified of your new residency in their house, but this is in case there is any confusion." The letter was bleach white, and folded so expertly that it almost looked like just a small slip of paper, had it not been for the red wax seal.

"Goodbye, Aika." Her father said blandly before walking back to the mansion.

Aika just climbed into the back seat and the driver shut the door. She was left sitting alone in the long, narrow compartment with red leather seats looping around the insides of the car, a fully stocked bar, and a TV screen. She was glad that the windows, like the driver's glasses, were darkened. Nobody was able to see in; nobody could see the look of complete and utter frustration on her face.

The sounds of the doors locking echoed into Aika's mind, as if taunting her with the last chance to just kick the door open and run into the deep forest was gone. But even if she had that chance, she couldn't take it. Her family's pride and honor were resting heavily on her shoulders. She would not disappoint her ancestors. She would not disappoint her _mother_. She had been the one to arranged this marriage, and Aika would not go against her late mother's plans.

The bride-to-be twisted the diamond betrothal ring around her finger. It felt heavier every time she glanced at it.

A moment later, they were out on the open road. She was informed earlier that the journey would be about 6 hours, so she had some time. Since it was mid-afternoon, she would be at her new home at around 9:30 pm. She was being taken all the way to Tokyo, all the way from Osaka.

The smooth vibrations from the road hummed into Aika's ears. She skimmed her finger tips along the smooth, sharp edges of the letter. She wanted so badly to tear it to pieces. But it was not in her nature. Instead, she set the letter on the seat next to her, and rested her head to look out the window. Green blurs passed by, making it seem as if the car itself wasn't moving and everything else was moving at the speed of sound. Pretty soon, Aika felt her eyelids growing heavy as the hypnotic terrain was lulling her to sleep.

As her consciousness ebbed, her mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream . . . .

* * *

 _Year: 1916_

 _Aika was 8-years-old. She_ _wore a Soraya Doha Sapphire Blue Dress with a purple Italian hand-beaded sash, blue box pleat skirt with fine petticoat lining, and a_ _purple_ _beaded sash that tied into a bow at the back. She wore a pair of pretty white church heels and a beautiful black ribbon held her neck-length, blue hair behind her ears. She held onto her hands in front of her._

 _The heels on her feet were making her arches hurt, so she internally begged for their guests to quickly show up, so she could sit down. She was standing besides, whom she assumed to have been, her father. She didn't even care. After their guests arrive he's just going to leave her alone again._

 _Behind them, every house-servant (maids and butlers) were lined up to greet their noble guests._

 _A carriage came into view over the far horizon. It was a Gold State Coach, approximately 24 feet long and 12 feet high._ _It was gilded and featured painted panels and rich gilded sculptures including three cherubs on the roof and four tritons, one at each corner. The body of the coach was slung by braces covered with Morocco leather and decorated with gilt buckles. The Gold State Coach was pulled by a team of 8 white horses, each wearing a Red Morocco harness._

 _As it drew nearer, Aika could see, through the windows, that there were three figures inside; a tall woman and two small boys. The carriage came to a stop about 12 feet from where Aika was standing._

 _The footman opened the coach door and the beautiful woman stepped out followed by her two sons. The boys were wearing the same outfits, but they had different colors. They_ _wore a simple shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie. On top of the shirt, there was a classy vest with 6 buttons, it has a a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when buttoned up._

 _The jackets perfectly wrapped around their bodies. They are solid colors without a pattern which radiate finesse. The 6 buttons of their double breasted jackets were all buttoned up with the exception of one on the blond haired boy, but it added a casual touch to his elegant look. The jacket was the same length all around, it had a vent at the back, with a single pocket on one side and a breast pocket which had been left empty._ _Their pants, which copied the style of the jackets, both in color and pattern and they perfectly complemented their shoes. They wore a lavish pair of split toe derbies._

 _The blond boy's suit color was a light green, and the dark-haired boy's was a dark brown._

 _The blond woman wore her hair in a bun but had two long strands in the front with her bangs parted to the left, just above her sky blue eyes. She wore a red and black gown. The top part consisted of black shoulders with a gold border and long red capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace._

 _The butlers bowed and the maids curtsied to their guests. Then Aika's father bowed and she curtsied like she was taught._

 _"Greetings, you must be Mrs. Sakamaki." Her father took the woman's hand and kissed it._

 _Mrs. Sakamaki smiled and curtsied in response. "Hello, Mr. Mori. I am Beatrix, and t_ _his is Shu, my eldest, and Reiji, is my second son._ _I'm here in my husband's place to discuss the arrangements."_

 _"Of course," He stepped aside and gestured for the woman to follow him, before he turned to Aika. "Allow my daughter, Aika, to show your sons around." He volunteered her to do. But she knew it was more of a command._

 _"Oh, they would be delighted." Mrs. Sakamaki replied with a gentle smile._

 _Aika looked back at the two boys. They were about her age, although she knew they were vampires so it would've been hard to tell (that was the only thing she was told of their characteristics). The eldest, Shu, had blond hair like his mother and her eyes, as well. He kept looking in other directions, as if he would rather be somewhere else at the moment._

 _The raven-haired boy, Reiji, kept his scarlet eyes directly on her. He had a more strict attitude than his older brother, Aika could tell just by looking at him._

 _"This way, please." She turned around and began walking back to her mansion. Soon she heard their footsteps behind he-_

* * *

 _SCREEEEEEEECH!_

Aika jolted awake and shrieked as she was violently thrown on the floor with the sudden stopping of the vehicle. A _BOOM!_ was heard right afterwards.

Her silver eyes looked out the tinted window. The sun was already dipping behind the horizon, but the daylight still lingered in the air as though it was accidentally left behind. The defiant sky adorned itself with brilliant reds and oranges, and clothed itself in garish splendor. The limo was still on the road on a cliffside, but they were in the middle of nowhere.

Aika then checked the time on her phone: 5:30 pm. She was asleep for two hours. What could they have possibly stopped for?

She heard the driver's door open and slam shut. The sounds of footsteps ran around the vehicle until they reached her door. It was pulled open and the driver looked in.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied. "Why did we stop?"

"A tree just fell onto the road, it almost crushed us." He explained. He backed away from the door and allowed Aika to peer out.

A tree had indeed fallen down onto the road. The road itself was only a two lane, but it managed to block the whole pathway before having its leafy-green branches hanging over the side of the drop-off. It was quite healthy for something to have fallen down on its own. The odd part was the base of the tree, where the stump should've been hanging off, was clean cut.

Almost as if _someone_ cut it down.

The car was just inches from touching the trunk. A few branches had managed to hit the roof of the hood, causing sizable dents, but there was no indication of damage to the engine. Had the driver not seen the tree, they would've been . . . .

Aika pushed that thought from her head. They were alive, and that's that.

"We're gonna have to take another route. We may not get there until tomorrow morning." The driver took off his hat and wiped his sweating forehead with a cloth.

Aika had a thought. "There's no need." She said. She moved away from the limo and stood still right in front of the tree. The driver didn't question her actions, he just stayed silent behind her.

The girl closed her eyes and imagined a dozen, blue ropes around the tree's branches; the ropes stretched down from the cliff. She pointed her finger at the tree and sharply pointed it away to the side. Just as she had done this, the tree was suddenly yanked off the road and over the cliff. It tumbled off the rocky wall and twisted in the air, before finally crashing down onto the trees below. All of it just happened in 2 seconds.

The driver just stood there, dumbfounded at Aika's ability. She turned around and smiled gently at him, "There we go."

She walked back to the open and the driver nervously held it open for her. She stepped in and he shut the door behind her. No sooner had he done that, Aika felt the energy drain from her. Magic takes a lot out of a Sorceress, and she was just at an intermediate level.

Pretty soon, she felt herself drifting off again. Hopefully, no other accidents would occur this time.

* * *

This time, Aika didn't dream. She usually didn't dream after she used her magic. But at least she was able to sleep until they'd arrived at her fiancé's mansion.

The mansion was constructed out of tanned stone and had large windows that were beautifully made. There were multiple brown gables upon the large roof, resting on the other 3 stories. It looked quite historical and it seemed that it had housed generations upon generations. But she knew otherwise; vampires lived indefinitely, so they could stay in a house for as long as they wanted. In the courtyard, a large fountain was tipped with a gargoyle.

"The masters should still be in school." The driver advised. "You may want to just wait inside your room. Either the maid or the butler will escort you."

"Thank you," Aika let out a breath of relief from being in the car the whole time. After he drove off, Aika walked up to the large oaken double doors.

It was around 10:00 p.m. when they arrived. The delay of traffic had awoken Aika early from her car nap. The night sky stood an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars, where just hours ago it had been a blue Autumn's day. The occasional hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to permeate the silence until Aika was about to knock on the door. Somehow, a maid had known she was at the door and it was opened immediately.

The maid looked at her for a moment. "You must be the ne-" The woman stopped herself. "You must be Shu's fiancée." She opened the door wider to let the slightly confused girl inside.

"Were you just about to say ' _new_ '?" Aika asked out of curiosity. "Why would I be ' _new_ '?"

The maid ignored her and gestured for her to follow. Aika had to walk briskly to follow the maid, so much that she couldn't get a very good look at her new surroundings. After climbing the stairs to the second floor, she was taken through a maze of hallways and corridors until she was brought to a set of double doors.

The maid opened the doors to reveal her new living quarters. A large mahogany poster bed was fitted with her beige comforter and it rested to the right side of the entryway. Her grandmother's vanity was opposite to the bed. Three sets of windowed balcony doors stood next to the walk-in closet, the wine-red curtains were pulled back to reveal the waning moon over the forest that lay beyond a large lake. Another door led to a personal bathroom.

"Is everything to your liking?" The maid asked.

Aika nodded. "Oh! Also, give this to the head of the household." Aika handed her the letter. The maid bowed and closed the door behind Aika.

Once again she was alone. Aika walked over and sat on her new bed. Almost immediately, she sank deeply into. She never expected her mattress to be so comfortable. After unstrapping her heels, she crawled under the sheets and decided to take a little cat nap until her betrothed returned home . . . .

* * *

 **Opening Title Sequence (Look up on YouTube:【MMD】 Hana no saku basho (60fps); Username:** **Mizuki xl12) (Just pretend for the rest of the stuff! Not all of this matches the animation)**

 _Aika looks out down at her feet in sorrow. Suddenly, a ray of light shone down onto her. But as she reaches for it, the light fades away; she retracts her hand and looks around for something, anything at all._

 _Amaoto ga kieyuku koro y_ _ami ni tachi noboru taiyō,_ _  
_ _(When the sound of rain starts to vanish, a_ _nd the sun begins to rise from the darkness)  
_ _Kanashimi ni nureru kimi no s_ _ono hoho o sotto t_ _erasu tame ni,  
_ _(_ _Shine on your cheeks with grief_ _)  
_ _Inori no yō na hikari no s_ _enrei yo k_ _imi no michi furisosoide,  
_ _(Like a prayer, the light baptizes you, pouring down on your path_ _)_

 _Hana no saku basho e to b_ _okura wa arukidasō ikusen no i_ _tami kiyomete,_ _  
_ _(Let's walk the path where flowers bloom and purify our numerous_ _wounds)  
_ _Rakuen no owareta b_ _okutachi wa tsukureru sō,  
_ _(Let's chase paradise, w_ _e can create it)  
_ _Atarashī El Dorado,  
_ _(Yes, a new El Dorado)_

 _Aika begins walking. Unsure, she just wanders in any direction. Suddenly, another light appears. It's arched and it shows a figure who reaches out its towards her._

 _Aika, happy to no longer be alone, finally smiles._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!**

 **I wonder how the Sakamakis are going to react to a strange new girl in their mansion, and not be able to kill her because she's all ready engaged to one of them?**

 ***Before you say anything in the comments: Yes, Aika does seem to sleep a lot. Mostly, because she likes to dream.**

 ***And I may change the title later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any characters only seen once or is just a background character will not be given a design or description.**

 **When Aika first met Shu and Reiji, it was just after Reiji set Edgar's village on fire. (Just so ya'll know).**

 **But I will be giving a few rooms my own design/description, mostly because I don't remember what they look like in the game or anime.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**

* * *

 **Opening Title Sequence (Look up on YouTube:【MMD】 Hana no saku basho (60fps); Username:** **Mizuki xl12) (Just pretend for the rest of the stuff! Not all of this matches the animation)**

 _Aika looks out down at her feet in sorrow. Suddenly, a ray of light shone down onto her. But as she reaches for it, the light fades away; she retracts her hand and looks around for something, anything at all._

 _Amaoto ga kieyuku koro y_ _ami ni tachi noboru taiyō,_ _  
_ _(When the sound of rain starts to vanish, a_ _nd the sun begins to rise from the darkness)  
_ _Kanashimi ni nureru kimi no s_ _ono hoho o sotto t_ _erasu tame ni,  
_ _(_ _Shine on your cheeks with grief_ _)  
_ _Inori no yō na hikari no s_ _enrei yo k_ _imi no michi furisosoide,  
_ _(Like a prayer, the light baptizes you, pouring down on your path_ _)_

 _Hana no saku basho e to b_ _okura wa arukidasō ikusen no i_ _tami kiyomete,_ _  
_ _(Let's walk the path where flowers bloom and purify our numerous_ _wounds)  
_ _Rakuen no owareta b_ _okutachi wa tsukureru sō,  
_ _(Let's chase paradise, w_ _e can create it)  
_ _Atarashī El Dorado,  
_ _(Yes, a new El Dorado)_

 _Aika begins walking. Unsure, she just wanders in any direction. Suddenly, another light appears. It's arched and it shows a figure who reaches out its towards her._

 _Aika, happy to no longer be alone, finally smiles._

* * *

Kanato stormed into the mansion, absolutely livid. He had just been suspended because he hit a stupid girl. She was the one who knocked Teddy out of his hands! ' _It was an accident!_ ' She pleaded, but it was obvious to Kanato that she lied.

All he did was put her in her place, and suddenly _he's_ the villain!

"It was all her fault!" Kanato yelled. "I'm gonna ki-" He paused. An odd scent was present in the house. A human scent.

"Nee, Teddy, do you smell that?" Kanato asked. "It seems we have a new toy to play with."

He followed the aroma like a moth to a flame. Hopefully, his other bastard brothers didn't get to her before him. Ayato always seemed to get the first taste. Now it was Kanato's turn!

Kanato stopped at the of the trail. He blinked; then he felt himself coming to terms that it lead to _this_ room. Curious, he teleported to the other side of the door. He didn't like being back in this room. It brought back too many memories of _that_ bride. But he found himself looking at the new girl.

Her head was turned to the side on the pillow, her rather voluptuous frame showed signed of steady, peacefully breathing.

Her bluish-indigo hair had loosen out of what was once a ponytail and braid, and looked quite disheveled. The girl's skin was pale, almost bleach white; he smiled, imagining her blood all over her, staining it. Her screams and terrified expressions would drive him wild with excitement. It was obvious that she had just gotten here. Her scent wasn't branded into the sheets yet.

She suddenly twitched her eyes. A small groan escaped from her lips as she slowly sat up.

...

Aika had awoken from another dreamless sleep. It felt so refreshing to take so many naps in one day.

"Excuse me," A voice said next to her.

Aika yelped and snapped her head in the voice's direction. It belonged to a short, thin boy. He was rather childlike in appearance. He had light purple hair with matching eyes, though he had dark undertones beneath them, like he was barely sleeping.

He wore, what looked like, a school uniform, consisting of a black jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red, string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He had black pants with short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes.

But the most childish feature was that he was clutching a teddy bear with light brown fur and one black button eye. It had a black eye-patch that covers its left eye that had a heart-arrow engraved in it. It also wore a pink vest decorated with black lining.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you the new sacrifical bride?" The boy asked.

Was that what the maid was going to call Aika? A sacrificial bride? "N-No." She answered softly. "I'm Sh-"

"Then, that means," The boy interrupted her explanation. A sadistic grin began to inch across his face. "You're free food!"

"What-AH!" Aika could only blink before the boy had his hand around her throat. His ice cold grip closed off her only access to oxygen. She gagged and coughed for mercy, while clawing at his unrelenting hand as he pushed her onto the bed. This left Kanato unphased as he set his beloved Teddy aside and sat on top of her squirming form, straddling her waist.

He leaned down and licked the skin covering her jugular vein. "You taste so sweet! And your face is making me want to tear your throat out!" Aika's lungs were burning from the lack of fresh air. Her vision was blurring fast. All she could see were distorted colors.

Kanato grazed his fangs against her neck. The girl's struggles were now mere flinches as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Oi! Hysteric!" A hand pulled the purple-haired vampire off the girl. "Ore-sama always gets the first bite!"

Aika finally took in full gulps of air between coughs. The fresh air in her lungs rushed in and dragged her back to reality.

" _Fufufu~_ , why can't we just share her, Kanato-kun?" Another voice interjected.

The first voice belonged to a slender young man with unruly red hair that was spiked at the ends. His narrow green eyes stood out against his fair complexion. He also wore a school uniform with a typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of his shirt. His black pants were rolled up on his right leg, up to his knee, and he donned a pair of red and black sneakers.

The other voice came from another male who had shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair with a lighter blondish color to the tips. On top of his head, he wore a black fedora with a red ribbon around it. He also had green eyes and a pale complexion like the other male. His own school uniform had a black school blazer over a red jacket with fur bordering the hood. Under that was a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He also wore black pants that only went down to his knees.

"But you ALWAYS get the first taste, Ayato!" The purple-haired boy whined and tried to punch the male who pulled him off Aika.

The boy who called himself "Ore-sama" dodged the boy's swing easily and pushed "Kanato" down to the floor. The latter began to let tears stream down his face.

"Well," Ayato suddenly appeared beside Aika, making her jump in surprise. "We finally have a meal with nice tits." His arm slithered around Aika's waist. His other hand reached up and rested on her breast.

Aika shrieked and she reached up to slap the male across the face. But a hand caught her's before she could even get it up. The fedora-wearing male inspected her finger.

"Ah," He mused, "It seems that church is getting more desperate. They sent us a married Bitch-chan!" He showed her hand and engagement ring to the other males.

"She's already been claimed?" Kanato got off the floor after wiping his tears away. "Why the hell did you lie to us?!" He yelled at Aika.

"That's because she's not from the church." Another voice interrupted.

Aika instantly recognized the owner of the voice. He wore a black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie, along with black uniform pants and black dress shoes. He was a tall, slender young man. His purplish-raven hair was neatly combed and an inch away from being shoulder-length. He gave off a reprimanding glare with his garnet eyes, beneath his square-framed glasses.

Reiji . . . .

"This is Aika Mori. The one we have been expecting." Reiji looked down the letter, which Aika had given the maid. "She belongs to that Gokutsubushi." He hissed.

"So this is the fiancée." The fedora-guy chuckled.

"Why would she choose that lazy bastard?" The other red-headed vampire sneered at her. He pushed himself away from her and leaned against one of the bed posts.

' _I didn't_.' Aika wanted to retort.

Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Miss Mori, if you would follow me."

Aika stood up and walked towards the door with Reiji. She wanted to get away from those three as soon as possible. She could still feel her neck, the bruises from Kanato still pulsated.

She could still feel their icy glares as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"It's been a while, Reiji-san." Aika tried to break the silence. She sat in the drawing room where Reiji brought her to meet up with Shu. Its walls were hung with fine grey canvas, it's silvery walls blended into the pale blue carpet and the furniture was covered with dark green silky material.

"Yes, it has." The raven-haired vampire replied with no existence of emotion. He had sent for his Good-For-Nothing brother to come and meet his wife-to-be. As soon as the maid had handed him that letter, Shu just disappeared somewhere in the mansion.

Reiji glared out the window, with an exception of glancing out of the corner of his eye at Aika's reflection in the glass that showed only the darkness of the night.

100 years had passed since their first meeting. Her manners were exceptional, and she carried her words with a sort of reluctant pride. He would admit that she's pleasant to look at. But other than that, Reiji couldn't get more involved. She belonged to his brother from the very beginning.

The silence was a poison to Aika, for in that void of sound their conversation fell and was laid bare. The lack of words gnawed at Aika. Reiji and Shu were two of the few people Aika knew that weren't her family; but the moment she saw the dark-haired male after a century patience, she saw just how much the toll of time had taken on him.

"So noisy," An apathetic voice drifted from the couch across from Aika.

"Shu-san." Aika breathed out. His black school jacket draped over his shoulders as he laid on the dark green, linen chaise lounge chair with silver nail-head trim along its curve. His beige sweater was worn over his unbuttoned white dress shirt. His rumpled black uniform pants covers his legs as his brown dress shoes hung off the lounge chair. An MP3 player was wrapped around his neck with his earphones in his ears.

The vampire looked so bored. He peeked through one of his eyelids at the girl. "Woman." He said simply.

Aika closed her eyes and took in a heavy breath. She clenched her fists, creating creases in her dress. This man was going to be her partner for the rest of her life!

"I will leave you both to be reacquainted." Reiji walked out of them room, walking out of the doorway.

Aika looked back at the sleeping vampire. He had turned away from her, leaving a view of the back of his head. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room counted off the seconds with an ever-growing sounds of ticking.

Shu was called in so that they could discuss the matters of their wedding after he graduates. At least Aika was trying to make this arrangement work! If he was going to be the next Vampire King, there would surely be an uprising before they would even have their first child.

Aika finally scoffed and got out of her seat. She walked toward the door to retreat to her room. Hopefully the other three vampires had left and would not irritate her for the remaining hours of the night.

She suddenly felt a cold hand on her wrist. She was pulled off her feet and on top of her fiancé. Her chest was smothered against his own steadily breathing chest. She knew it was futile to struggle against a vampire's grip, but she did it out of instinct. This only resulted in Shu switching their position. He was now on top of her, looking over her. This hands kept her wrists pinned to the cushions.

"You are to be my wife, correct?" He asked, pulling her chin to look straight at him.

"Yes." She answered in a shaky breath. She shifted uncomfortably, her legs were intertwined with his, trapping her underneath him with no escape.

"Then you shouldn't be fighting against me. You are mine forever. You cannot escape that." Shu leaned into the crook of her neck. In a swift and sudden motion, he bit harshly into her neck.

Aika shrieked as the pain was burned into her skin, her energy drained as her precious velvety liquid continuously left her body. Shu was panting like an animal; aggressive and demanding. Aika's strength was fading quickly, her limbs shaking from the dizziness and her vision becoming blurry. Her quivering fist that was caught in Shu's grasp was rapidly turning back into an ordinary hand.

A moan escaped her lips. The pain gradually ebbed into a burning pleasure.

Shu pulled away, her blood still dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "I knew you were always so lewd."

His eyes drifted toward the door. His younger brother stood in the shadows beyond the open door, listening and watching to every movement and sound from within the room. There was no denying the hatred and disgust in Reiji's glare.

But Aika could only feel herself slipping back into the darkness of slumber again...

* * *

 _Year: 1916_

 _Aika had lost the two boys hours ago. She just turned around and she was alone._

 _Now she was just aimlessly wandering the halls. Having been stuck with e task of entertaining her guest's children, they seemed to have found her boring and went to find something better to do._

 _The sound of harsh coughing brought Aika's attention to a familiar oaken door. It was her mother's bedroom. Other voices could be heard from within. Curiosity began to creep along Aika's spine. She inched closer to the door and peeked in through the keyhole._

 _Inside, Mrs. Beatrix was sitting in a chair next to Aika's mother, who was bedridden. Her father, Aika guessed (he looked different from the first man), stood to the opposite side, holding onto the ill woman's hand. A nurse was standing off to the side, ready to provide aid._

 _Aika's mother, once proud and beautiful, was now reduced to a near skeleton-figure, clinging to the last threads of life. Her skin was pale, almost gray, allowing one to view the veins beneath her exterior. Her face was sunken in, making her look so much older than ever. Her hands shook as she reached for the tea that Beatrix was giving to her. Her once bright blue hair, was now lined with silver strands._

 _Their conversation was muted by the thickness of the wood, and Aika couldn't read lips. She hated seeing her mother like this; she was so close to death, and Aika could feel it._

 _"It is inappropriate for a lady to eavesdrop." A voice behind Aika made her jump._

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs-" Aika was about to apologize to her etiquette instructor. But when she looked up, she saw only Reiji. "Oh, Reiji-san, where did you go? When I turned around, you and your brother were gone."_

 _The young vampire-boy sighed and pushed his glasses further up his face. "I only went to find a restroom and I couldn't find you. As for my good-for-nothing brother, he is probably slacking off somewhere."_

 _"You both are so noisy." Shu was laying on a window sill. He looked so tired, like he just wanted to melt into the window._

 _Aika's eye was caught by the book that Reiji was holding under his arm. "The Mysterious Stranger by Mark Twain?"_

 _Reiji looked back at Aika and then back down at his book. "Yes, I have become a recent fan of Mark Twain. Have you read it?"_

 _"Of course. It brings down the entire Christian conception of God and Moral Sense, it is quite something to behold." Aika said._

 _Reiji turned to Aika and opened his mouth to speak, but only Ayato's voice came out. "_ Oi, Kyonyū! _"_

* * *

Aika's eyes snapped open. "D-Did you just call me "Big Breasts"?"

She was lying down on her own bed, though she was sprawled out on top of her sheets, like she was just carelessly tossed onto her bed. Her hair was completely disheveled.

"'Course! Have ya seen how big your tits are?" Ayato was laying on his side next to Aika. He was still dressed in his school uniform. Though he was probably too busy watching Aika sleep to care about changing his clothes.

"What time is it?" Aika groaned as she sat up. Pain shot through her neck, starting from where Shu had bitten her.

"4:30 P.M."

"I slept for 10 whole hours?!" Aika cried. ' _I really need to start being more productive with my time._ ' She thought to herself.

"Yeah; but you woke up just in time for school to start in 30 minutes." Ayato tossed Aika a folded school uniform as she turned to face him. "Now, strip for Ore-sama." Ayato ordered and put his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me?" Aika snapped her head toward him. That probably wasn't a good idea because the pain from her fiancé's bite returned.

"You need to get dressed and Ore-sama wants to see your underwear."

Aika scoffed. "I'm engaged-"

"Don't pretend you're in love with that lazy bastard!" Ayato laughed.

"I never said that I was." Aika mumbled and subconsciously twisted her engagement ring so that it faced her palm.

"Now get started!" Ayato demanded. Aika simply grabbed the uniform and marched into her walk-in closet. She closed the door behind her for privacy.

But no sooner had she unzipped the back of her dress, Ayato had yanked the door wide open. "You **_dare_ ** to disobey Ore-sama?!" He shouted and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the closet, throwing her down to the floor.

Suddenly he was on top of her. Aika felt the Déjà vu washing over her. Ayato's hand felt its way to the back of her dress, forcefully ripping everyone last piece of it down to shreds, leaving Aika in nothing but her lingerie.

"Hehe, not bad." Ayato chuckled, staring directly at her now exposed cleavage. Aika had her hands on his chest, unsuccessfully trying to push him off. "Try all you want." Ayato laughed and leaned towards her neck. Around this time, Aika imagined a large blue hand holding the vampire by the back of his collar. "You're nothing but a weak, little-."

Aika twitched her finger and the hand pulled the red-head clean off of her. What she didn't account for was that his grip was too strong and she was pulled along with him. She reached out her arms and was able to catch herself during the free-fall. She sat up right to see Ayato glaring daggers at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Ayato got up and angrily stalked over to her.

"I didn't do anything!" Aika cried out in fear, though she did just lie. Ayato picked Aika up by her throat; he wasn't choking her, but she knew he was threatening to. He raised a fist to hit her and tightened his grip around her neck. Aika closed her eyes and flinched as she waited for Ayato's punches. After a few seconds, she peeked through her one of her eyelashes.

A hand had caught the red-head's fist inches from Aika's eye. "I would refrain from harming a special guest, if I were you." The owner of the hand growled.

The hand belonged to another vampire of the house. He had white hair - though it could have been a light silvery color with pinkish tips - and blood red eyes. His bangs were parted to the right, covering his eye. His black school blazer had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, with a black shirt underneath that was ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it, which was longer and also ripped at the bottom. A small chain loop rested on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wore it with the standard uniform pants, along with white heeled boots and a wrist band on his left arm.

"Nobody asked you!" Ayato yelled. But he didn't do anything about it; he simply dropped Aika down to the floor and snatched his hand from the white-haired male before stomping off.

Aika slowly got off the floor. "Thank you, uh..."

The male glanced at Aika for a split second. "Subaru." He said. "Now get dressed. Or we're leaving without you."

"Alright." Aika gathered her clothing and turned back to Subaru. "Thank you again for saving me."

Subaru was halfway through the door when he suddenly paused. "If you want to save yourself, you would stay away from me." He warned with a dark tone in his voice. He roughly slammed the door behind him, leaving Aika alone.

Aika simply sighed and proceeded to put on her uniform. "Why me?"

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Woo who! My chapters are coming along nicely!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Any character/setting that is only seen in one chapter or is just a background character will not get a description/design.**

 **Let's see if you guys can find the bad omens of Japan!**

 **Also, in case you haven't notice, I've created an OPENING SEQUENCE! xD! Go look back at the first two chapters to see it, or just keep reading!**

 **I DON'T OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS!**

* * *

 **Opening Title Sequence (Look up on YouTube:【MMD】 Hana no saku basho (60fps); Username:** **Mizuki xl12) (Just pretend for the rest of the stuff! Not all of this matches the animation)**

 _Aika looks out down at her feet in sorrow. Suddenly, a ray of light shone down onto her. But as she reaches for it, the light fades away; she retracts her hand and looks around for something, anything at all._

 _Amaoto ga kieyuku koro y_ _ami ni tachi noboru taiyō,_ _  
_ _(When the sound of rain starts to vanish, a_ _nd the sun begins to rise from the darkness)  
_ _Kanashimi ni nureru kimi no s_ _ono hoho o sotto t_ _erasu tame ni,  
_ _(_ _Shinning on your cheeks with grief_ _)  
_ _Inori no yō na hikari no s_ _enrei yo k_ _imi no michi furisosoide,  
_ _(Like a prayer, the light baptizes you, pouring down on your path_ _)_

 _Hana no saku basho e to b_ _okura wa arukidasō ikusen no i_ _tami kiyomete,_ _  
_ _(Let's walk the path where flowers bloom and purify our numerous_ _wounds)  
_ _Rakuen no owareta b_ _okutachi wa tsukureru sō,  
_ _(Let's chase paradise, w_ _e can create it)  
_ _Atarashī El Dorado,  
_ _(Yes, a new El Dorado)_

 _Aika begins walking. Unsure, she just wanders in any direction. Suddenly, another light appears. It's arched and it shows a figure who reaches out its towards her._

 _Aika, happy to no longer be alone, finally smiles._

* * *

The ride to school was not much to talk about.

The brothers just simply ignored each other and an awkward silence hung in the air like a delicate crystal chandelier. The only moment where things were escalated was when Raito, as she had learned the name of the fedora-wearing vampire, tried to reach under her skirt. Though Aika didn't expect Shu to help his future wife escape from the grasps of a pervert, another part of her hoped that he would. Luckily, Reiji resolved the situation before it could turn ugly.

But they had at last made it to Ryoutei Academy. It looked more like a castle than a high school, but that didn't really surprise Aika. She clutched her bag in front of her, since the late autumn breeze made her skirt flow to the front of her, she kept it from flying up and having everyone view her undergarments.

"Miss Mori-san." Reiji caught her attention. "Here is your class schedule. You are to attend classes with me and I expect your grades to be nothing less than perfect. Any mistakes will result in severe punishment, understood?" He handed her a schedule of their subjects together.

"Hai (Yes)." Aika made a quick bow. She followed the vampire into the school building.

Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perched against their lockers, like exotic birds gossiping and giggling. The hallways are dark marble floors and white walls, not a hand print or scuff mark anywhere. The doors are a glossy black, numbered with silver digits that match the globe shaped handles.

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was a couple making out on the left side of the hall (wait, was that Raito?), and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls circled around a victim, picking apart the poor girl's insecurities like vultures tearing the meat off the bones of a corpse.

Opposite them, the cliquey jocks were harassing a computer nerd, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were fashion kids that wheeled mannequins and clothing racks down the halls.

Aika almost lost Reiji within the orderly discord when he turned the corner. She quickened her pace to catch up with him, but she didn't see the figure walking out of the classroom as she slammed into a young girl.

The girl's blonde hair was about as natural as an American's phony British accent - both strained credibility. The coiffured golden strands turned a dark black at the roots, though if they matched her brows and lashes you'd never know it. And Aika had ever seen a face so heavily made up, especially on one so young.

Like most Asian girls, she was small and petite, not much of a figure. Her skin was like that of a sparkling porcelain doll, polished and displayed for everyone to see, but for no one to touch. She, like the other female students, wore the exact same uniform, but hers was personalized. The skirt was shorter, so it only reached her mid-thigh, just barely passing her finger tip-length that most schools would be 'up in smoke' about. Fake flowers were sewn into the lining of her school blazer.

"Watch it, baka (idiot)!" The girl snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Aika quickly answered.

"Whatever! Just stay out of my way if you know what's good for-" The girl paused when she saw Aika's face, before a smile crept onto her lips. "You're new here, aren't you? What's your name?"

"..." The smile that lit up her features was the wrong sort. It's like she ran on cold malice instead of any form of genuine affection or curiosity. "Aika."

The little witch looked Aika up and down. Then the smile of the girl turned into a smirk. "Well, _Aika_ ," She stretched out the word as if Aika just said a fake name. "Since you're new, I'll let this incident slide. But trust me when I say you'd better keep your head down; or I'm going to make this school year a living hell for you!" She then walked off, swaying her hips as if she were a runway super model.

"Making friends," Aika said sarcastically to herself, "Everywhere you go, just making friends." She grabbed her bag and ran off to join Reiji for class.

* * *

Third Period was World Literature on the third floor.

The teacher droned on about _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll. He lectured about the many symbolical figures and characters; but Aika was pretty sure the entire book was just about the author being high on LSD and he wrote down his hallucinations.

Reiji had scolded Aika when she arrived late due to her rendezvous. She had never really seen him peeved before, it was interesting. Nonetheless, she was just glad to be away from that girl.

The clock didn't tick fast enough for Aika. Along with that, she really had to use the bathroom. She had written done all the notes that she needed; so why did it take the clock an hour to move the minute hand!? When the bell finally rang, she packed up her stuff and waited for Reiji at the door. It was finally lunchtime, and it was enough time to use the bathroom. But Reiji was talking to the teacher instead of walking towards her.

"Go on, I have business to attend to." He said with a somewhat exasperating tone.

Aika hesitantly nodded and walked out, far behind the other students. She had no idea where the cafeteria was, but she remembered seeing a bathroom on the second floor. When she was done, she would ask one of the other students, problem solved. While speed walking down the hall, she noticed that a lot of the female students were looking her way and whispering to each other. Some of them were snickering, others were frowning and looked at her with pity. But for what? It was only her first day here, did she screw up already?

After countless steps, Aika finally reached her destination, with her bladder ready to burst. After relieving herself, Aika stood in front of the sink to wash her hands and check her reflection. There was nothing that the girls would use to make fun of her, everything was in its place. At that moment, three girls entered the bathroom behind Aika. They looked like senpais (seniors), seeing how they were a bit taller than Aika and they carried books that had courses meant for the junior and senior classes.

They walked in chatting amongst themselves, but suddenly stopped and stared when they saw Aika. They began giggling and whispered loudly to each other, as if they were sharing an open secret.

" _So she's the one Kimiko was talking about?_ "

" _Yeah; blue hair, silver eyes. There is no one else at our school with that description._ "

" _She doesn't look like she's two-months._ "

" _She had an abortion, remember?_ "

Aika abruptly turned around, giving the girls a somewhat irritated smile. They flinched at her ungodly speed; it almost made Aika laugh to see the looks on their faces, as if they thought she couldn't hear them speaking. "I'm sorry, but if you could _not_ talk about me like I'm not even here, it would be so nice."

One of the girls waved off her comment. "Don't worry," She said to the other girls. "It's just her hormones. They always spike when she's in _that_ state after the deed is done."

Aika's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," The third girl chimed in. "Well, being pregnant is nothing short of agonizing, and I would've waited until _after_ I was married. But we understand why you got an abortion." The girl smirked and pointed to Aika's betrothal ring.

"..." Aika looked back at the three bimbos with a blank expression. "I have _never_ been pregnant, and I never got an abortion."

The girls laughed loudly. "Oh, denial is always before acceptance." Aika didn't remember or care which one of them said it as she just grabbed her bag and stormed out of the bathroom.

She didn't feel hungry anymore and just went in any direction that her feet were taking her. She wasn't crying, she was fuming. Aika doubted she could do anything about the stupid rumor. The only thing that would help her is if she found out who started it. They mentioned a name: Kimiko, was it?

As she climbed the stairs, she felt a gentle breezing coming from an open doorway. Emerging from the top of the stairs, Aika found the rooftop of the school. A large chain link fence wrapped around the ledge, preventing anyone from performing stupid stunts on the ledge. A bench and a small garden were placed in a central location. Aika walked over and sat down on the metal bench. She examined the ring on her finger.

' _I hate this ring._ ' Aika growled in her mind. Was this her life now? Was she supposed to obsess over how complete strangers viewed her and her family? Was her life turning into Downton Abbey? For Christ's sake, she's only been here for three hours and the entire school already thinks she was pregnant and got an abortion!

Why did she have to deal with all of this? A lazy bastard of a fiancé, a strict sadist, a vampire with NPD (Narcissistic Personality Disorder), a (very) persistent pervert, a bipolar psychopath, and a super strong guy with anger management issues!

All because of this stupid-

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang suddenly. Could lunch have been over that quickly? It only sounded like a single school bell, shouldn't the other ones also go off? Grunting, Aika stood up and walked back into the door. But before she went inside, a strong gust of wind blew her hair around. She brought out a comb and brushed her bangs to keep them pointing straight down on her forehead and to push down any rebellious locks. Just as she gave a final stroke, four of the teeth broke off and fell to the concrete floor.

"Ugh, just what I need." Aika growled. She picked up each of the broken pieces and placed them in the front pouch of her schoolbag.

* * *

Aika didn't feel the eyes watching her as she hurried to class. The hallways were scarce of any living creature that Aika could sense. She rounded a corner and a hand pulled her into an empty classroom. The sliding door was closed and locked behind Aika and the owner of the hand that grabbed her. She was pushed against the teacher's desk and the figure pinned her down, one hand holding both of her wrists above her while the free hand was wrapped around her throat.

"Finally, we're alone." A familiar voice hissed. Aika waited for the room to stop spinning to see the voice's owner.

"Ayato." Aika growled.

"Yeah, it seems we were interrupted earlier." His free hand released her throat and started unbuttoning her dress shirt. "I heard that you're pregnant and got an abortion. I didn't think someone like you would be so adventurous."

"I was **NOT** pregnant! I've only been here for 3 hours and I'm already the school whore!" Aika snapped.

"Well, no shit. You're wearing your ring." Ayato pointed out. "When you're still in school and you're getting married, people are going to assume it's because you got pregnant."

The vampire licked Aika's neck and took in her scent. She smelled like tiger lilies. In an instant, his fangs pierced into her chest, right above her breast. Aika bit her lip in hopes of suppressing a whimper of pain. His gulps were the only sound in the desolate classroom. The _real_ school bell finally rang and the echoing sounds of footsteps filled the corridor. Aika turned her head towards the door and opened her mouth to scream when Ayato silenced her with his free hand.

"Don't be stupid, Kyonyū." Ayato smirked. "This room isn't used anymore, and no one is going to hear you. So shut up and enjoy the pain and pleasure that my hunger is willing to give you."

Had she not been tired, Aika would've used her magic to get him off of her again. But she didn't want to repeat the incident from earlier, and she doubted that Subaru was around hear her, much less _wanted_ to help her. Besides, the room was already getting blurry. Pretty soon, all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Aika immediately took a bath after school. Ayato at least had the courtesy to take her to the nurse's office. Nurse Reinhart offered her pain killers for her "anemia" (sarcasm), but it didn't really help. The hot water was steaming as she stepped in. Aika's cold skin was numb when the heated water made contact. Pins and needles spread around her as she began to sink down into the tub.

Her blue hair, now that was out of her ponytail-braid, became weighted with the water it absorbed, turning into a dark navy blue. She sat there for a moment, allowing the pins and needles to recede, and she started scrubbing her self down with liquid soap. She never had to clean her hair, or even braid it. A Sorcerer's/Sorceress's hair will stay in its hairstyle until the magic-caster wanted to do it differently. Plus, the magic within their bodies will keep it clean and shiny.

Once she felt like she had spent enough time in the water, she grabbed the towel on the holder and stood up, wrapping the cotton cloth around her torso. It was nearly morning and Aika set her alarm to wake herself up a few hours later so she could do her homework. Right now, she really needed some sleep.

She dressed herself into her nightgown and slipped under the fresh silk sheets. Aika looked at her nightstand, seeing the glittering diamond ring sitting there, mocking her with its symbolism of imprisonment. Aika reached up and switched off the lights.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE~**

Deep within a cavernous hall, 7 hooded figures circled around a pentagram that was burned into the tiled floor, a burning black candle at each point. Sinister chanting could be heard from all over, echoing without end:

 _Spiritus abysso, vocare nos huc_

 _Omnia potens et omnia  
_

 _Lucifer cogitationes cantant  
_

 _Nunc in universo sunt, tinniant  
_

 _Tolle tuum, et percute eorum  
_

 _Eas contemnere noctem  
_

 _A Domino profundum inferni,  
_

 _Testa et mitte in tenebris,  
_

 _O_ _Lucifer, stella O_

 _Tangeret illos procul comburendum  
_

 _Nunc erit in die vindictae  
_

 _Inimicum incipit ad pugnam  
_

 _Sic erit!_

The figures raised their heads and began speaking.

"Has the Power-holder been obtained?" One hissed, possessing a man's raspy voice.

"No, the Power-holder was relocated." A woman answered.

"Damn it!" A younger man cursed. "After we've searched for so long, it alludes us once again."

"Fret not," The same woman said. "That woman passed it down to her daughter. And yet the girl still has no idea it is within her."

"Then we must collect the girl at once!" Spoke the hissing man. "The Winter Solstice is nearly upon us! The Power must be harvested within that exact hour if we are to achieved our goal."

"Patience, Brother." The woman lifted a perfect finger from her robe and pointed at him. "The girl was taken to a house where we cannot enter, and she is guarded by _those_ creatures." The other figures hissed out curses of their own at the mention of " _those_ creatures".

"SILENCE!" The older man shouted over the others, effectively silencing them. "Sister is right. We cannot enter that house. We must get her when she is alone."

"This is all Hana's fault." The younger male commented in a blaming tone. "She refused to give the Power, despite the untold riches she could have received in return for her servitude of our great King!"

"Hana was a fool!" The woman agreed. "She believed us to be insane, but we know she was afraid of her own Power! She was cowardly and weak."

"Enough!" The older male shouted. "Back to the matter at hand, I have a subordinate who is willing to deliver her to us. All he needs is more time. This meeting is at its end."

And with that, the flames blew out, and the room returned to an inky void.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'll be honest...**

 **I've lost interest in this storyline as well...again.**

 **I seriously want to write a Diabolik Lovers fanfic, but I can't seem to find the right story type.**

 **But after watching some America vs Japan videos, I've decided I will do a comedy!**

 **I will still be using Aika's design, but she will have a different name and background, and this time Yui will be in the story as well. This time (for once) she will actually be serving a purpose than just being the blank character of a reverse harem.**

 **So, as I am going to college on the 24th of this month, do not expect me to upload anything at all. Aside from college, I will be working on my new story! Also my other stories that are in desperate need of attention.**

 **Sayonara!**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm lost with this story again.**

 **I'm going to be starting over, one final time.**

 **Please be patient with me. College had sucked the creativity and attention out of me.**

 **Don't worry, I'll delete this story ONLY AFTER I upload the next one.**

 **Until then, bye.**


End file.
